


Lost Boys

by wickedwitchcraft



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, klaus is just a worried big/little brother, most of my fics for this fandom with apparently have that, these kids need comfort so i will give it to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Five hasn't come out of his room in awhile. Klaus is worried.





	Lost Boys

Klaus walked past Five’s door. He heard a thud inside and stopped, pressing his ear to the door, he heard nothing, took three steps down the hall and then hissed at himself and turned around. He knocked three times, the sound ringing out in the quiet house.

“Five? You okay?” he sighed when he got no answer. There was only silence. Not even the sound of Five muttering to Delores, because she was gone. Klaus swallowed hard, worry settling into his stomach.

“Hey buddy? You hungry? I can bring you a sandwich. If you want?” he pressed, his palms pressing flat against the door. He sighed and dropped his head against the door.

“Ben?”

“Hey.” Ben spoke softly, appearing at his side.

“Can you check on him for me?” Ben smiled at Klaus, and leaned his head through the door. Klaus watched him and cleared his throat loudly to let Ben know that he was taking too long.

“Hey, it doesn’t take that long to tell if he’s okay, get your head out of the door and tell me what you see!” he reached out and pushed Ben’s shoulder, feeling proud when his hand made contact and didn’t go through him, pushing him to the side.

“Oh yeah pushing me is gonna make me want to tell you.”

Klaus glared at him.

“He seems… I don’t know? How okay can he be? He’s Five. He’s standing on his bed writing on his wall. I don’t know if that means he’s okay or not.” Ben held his hands out at his sides.

“Uuuugggh me neither.”

Klaus slammed his fist against the door a few times.

“Hey! Big guy! What are you doing in there? If you don’t answer me I’m gonna assume you’re dead! I’ll go get Luther and he’ll break the door down! Knock twice if you’re alive!” he yelled, drumming his fingers on the door, smiling when Ben rolled his eyes and disappeared again.

Two knocks came from the other side.

Klaus sighed, his shoulders drooping.

“Okay. Fine. I’ll come back later.”

~***~

He waited two days and then bounced down the stairs to Five’s door. He knocked, several times. He got no answers, heard no grumbling, not even a faint thud, or squeak of the bed springs. He shrugged, and started picking the lock. His brother might be able to teleport, lucky little bastard, but Klaus could get into rooms without keys too. He heard the lock click and barged in.

“I hope you’re decent!”

He stopped in tracks when he saw the state of his brother’s room. The walls were covered in equations, the bed sheets had been ripped off and balled up on the floor. There were clothes thrown everywhere and the one lamp that had been on his bedside table was now shattered on the floor. Klaus took a deep breathe, his body shaking. He pushed the door shut slowly and sat down on the bed. He moved his hands slowly to his knees and waited for his brother to come back.

Five popped back in about and hour later, he didn’t see Klaus. Klaus watched him rummage around in his dresser for a few seconds.

“Love what you’ve done with the place.”

Five spun around.

“What are you doing in here? Get out.” He looked betrayed. Klaus drooped a bit, feeling guilty.

“Listen, I was worried, okay? And by the looks of this place I had a right to be. Five what is going on with you?” He stood up, his hands at his sides, motioning to the walls, and the general messiness of the room.

“I’m fine. Now get out.” He was grabbing things off the ground, like he was trying to clean up, but he had nowhere to put them, so his arms just got fuller and fuller. He looked a little frantic.

“No.”

Five stopped picking things up and glared at Klaus.

“No?” he sounded like he’d been slapped in the face.

“Yeah. No.” he crossed his arms.

“Klaus. Get. Out.” He dropped everything he was holding.

“Leave!” he screamed at Klaus.

Klaus flinched but didn’t leave.

“I’m not going anywhere. I don’t think you should be alone.” He shook his head. Five moved fast, moved toward him and started shoving, trying to push him out the door.

“Get. Out. I. don’t. Need. You. Here.” He shoved Klaus on each word. Klaus stumbled back at first and then got his footing. He grabbed Five’s arms.

“Hey. Five stop!” Five just kept pushing, struggling against him and shoving at his chest.

“Five it’s over!” Klaus didn’t want to yell at him. But he couldn’t help it. He was scared. He’d never seen Five so frantic.

“It’s over! Stop!” he yelled again and almost sobbed when Five went limp in his arms. He just sort of, fell against Klaus. It took Klaus a few seconds to realize it, but he was crying. Sobbing softly into Klaus’ shirt.

“Shit. It’s okay. It’s okay I’m here.” He dropped to his knees and pulled Five close, the boy crashed his face into Klaus’ shoulder, wrapped his arms tight around his neck, and sobbed. Klaus held him though it, rubbing his back slowly, hoping it would calm him, his chest was heaving.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Five whispered, his voice muffled in Klaus’ shirt. Klaus pulled away and looked at him.

“What are you sorry for? You didn’t do anything.” Five sniffled and wiped at his face, pulled away from Klaus, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“I hit you. You were just trying to help. I’m sorry.” Klaus blinked at him, he wasn’t used to people apologizing. He pushed himself up off the floor and sat next to his brother. He nodded and patted his knee.

“It’s okay. I forgive you.” He knew he sounded awkward, but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. They sat there, awkwardly silent, for a long time.

“I don’t know what to do. I think I might be lost.” Five said to his lap, not looking up at Klaus.

“And I think you were right. I think I’m an addict.” He was picking at a fray in the hem of his shorts. Klaus stayed silent.

“I think I need help.” He finally looked up at Klaus, the look on his face punching Klaus in the gut. There were tears in his eyes, he looked lost, like he’d said. Klaus put his arm around his bothers shoulders.

“Okay. Then we’ll help you. Anything you need.” He gave the boys small shoulders a squeeze and smiled down at him. Five smiled sadly back.

“Where do I start?”

Klaus blinked and stared at the wall.

“Well I got kidnapped and sent to war and then chased Luther to a rave and died and talked to dad and came back to life but I’m thinking that probably isn’t the best approach to this.” Five nudged him in the side and he came back to himself, looking down at Five with another smile.

“I’m not great at this. Maybe we should talk to the others. They’ll have ideas. But, to start with, and this is gonna sound… so cliché.” Five rolled his eyes.

“Just say it.”

Klaus took a deep breath.

“Okay. Just, take it one day at a time.” He shrugged, knowing it didn’t sound like much. It never really made him feel better when they told him that in group. But since he’d been sober it had been a mantra. It wasn’t really the words that helped, so much having something to say. Something to tell yourself to get through the times where you just wanted to lay in bed and…not exist. Five looked at him for a long time, his red rimmed eyes not blinking. He nodded and look at the wall in front of them.

“One day at a time.” He said, leaning into Klaus’ side. Klaus nodded and smiled down at him, giving his shoulders another gentle squeeze.

“One day at a time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANT ALL THESE KIDS TO BE OKAY!!! and for some reason i'm using klaus as their therapist, probably because i see myself in klaus and i always just try to help everyone even if i need help too! but ANYWAYYYYY! i wanted to kind of, delve into how five was handling making it through the end of the world since that was his whole focus. and like klaus said, he was addicted to it. so i wanted to see how he was handling it. my brain says "not well". i hope you like it!!! <3 thanks for reading guys! i appreciate your feedback to my fics soooooo much!!! <3333


End file.
